


Fractured Timelines

by Kimmyhazard



Series: The Commander and the Mechanic [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Love, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmyhazard/pseuds/Kimmyhazard
Summary: No matter how hard you try to run, your past always catches up with you. Ashlyn Solo, along with her husband, Kylo Ren, learn this lesson the hard way when a mysterious group threatens their way of life and the New Galactic Order. Who is this new group and will the Balance they've worked so hard to create be severed? SEQUEL to The Commander and the Mechanic.





	1. Four Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, why hello there. It's been a while. Grab a drink, pull up a chair and let's get this space opera started. 
> 
> I tried so hard to begin a different story, but somehow we ended up back here. For some reason, I feel like Ash's story just isn't done yet and I'm not ready to let go! Hope that's cool with y'all? 
> 
> Welcome back if you've read The Commander and the Mechanic. Thank you so much for coming back and trusting me with another crazy adventure. I promise, this one will be quite the doozy. 
> 
> If you are super confused and have no idea what's going on... you probably haven't read part one. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DO SO BECAUSE THIS IS JUST COMPLETELY OFF CANON AND CRAZY AND IM SORRY.
> 
> Shall we get started?

* * *

 

             Her eyelids fluttered open, greeting the early morning sun as it illuminated the master bedroom. The sheer, black curtain moving softly against the warm summer breeze from the balcony. Her lips forming a thin lined as she frowned slightly, she would have liked to have slept just a little longer. Something easier said than done these last few weeks.

             In front of her and wrapped securely under her arms was the small, dark haired boy. A miniature version of his father that was hard to ignore at times. With the same familiar features and bright, golden orbs. Yet, ultimately inheriting his mother’s curiosity, stubbornness and overall kindness. He had curled up next to her in the large and partially empty bed. A ritual the two shared while the man in question had been away.

            Smiling to herself now, she began to slowly brush the dark locks of her son as he slept soundly. If it weren’t for him, she didn’t know how she’d make it through the long and lonely days. He began to stir, his hands finding his eyes before rubbing them sleepily. With a yawn, he tilted his head up to see his mother before smiling brightly. “Morning, my love.” She greeted him softly.

            “Morning.” The ten-year-old replied sleepily before yawning again.

“How about we make some breakfast and start our day?” She suggested, knowing it was time to start their day.

            A tired nod followed by a quick squeeze from the red haired woman behind him, he wiggled his way out of the bed. And in child-like fashion, a burst of energy surging through him as he ran out of the master bedroom and towards the kitchen.

            Her smile was small as she slowly sat up; feet dangling off the side as she looked around the room. Stars, she was missing him in the worst of ways today. The hardest part was never the first few days he was gone, but the time when he was returning. It always, for some reason, felt longer than it should.

            Ashlyn Solo was living a life she hadn’t been prepared for in any way, shape or form and yet melded into it almost gracefully. Of course, there were many times where things were hectic and quite frankly, awful. Times where she found herself fighting more and more with her husband over making it work. Yet, more often than not, she found her place alongside the Leader of the New Order. Her husband; Kylo Ren.

            He had gone on a two-week mission across the stars, leaving his wife and young son behind. While the separation always took a toll on them, it was in the return that truly reminded them exactly where they belonged. Ash knew in her entire being she belonged here with him and with their son, Jacen. However, she wished there could be some simplicity in their daily routine.

            Even on Chandrila, Ash was expected to maintain certain protocol and procedures. On days she was not simply Ashlyn Solo, mother to Jacen Solo and Grey User, she was teaching lectures on mechanical maintenance. Then there was the outreach program for the upcoming Force Users, she oversaw most of the dealings when it came to the political aspect. While her dear friend Rey had the more “fun” job at teaching the new Users. And of course, finding time to continue combat training. She was leading a very busy life. Yet, today was all about her and the ten-year-old running around the kitchen.

            With a small smile, she quickly dressed for the day in a long, grey summer dress that wrapped around her like a greek goddess; hugging her curves exactly where it needed to. She braided her long, red hair and made her way to the kitchen.

            Jacen had been setting up the kitchen, moving bowls around with the Force (although, that was something Kylo Ren wasn’t particularly fond of considering his son was still learning. They lost more bowls this way). “Jay--” She reminded him of his father’s rule authoritatively, using her nickname for him.

            He smiled; a mischievous smile that was so reminiscent of Ren that she swore she was staring at a miniature him. “Sorry, mom.”

            It was too late then, Ash was already over to where the levitating bowl was before snatching out of mid-air and gently placing it on the counter. She gave him a knowing smile, one that held amusement as she turned her attention to the refrigerator and began rummaging for anything to make breakfast with. “How about--” She hummed contemplatively before pulling out a bowl of fruit, milk and some butter and eggs. However, unlike Jacen (and somewhat contradictory) she was levitating the excess ingredients over to the counter. “Pancakes and some fruit?” Jacen beamed approvingly. “Thought you’d like that. Get me the flour please?”

            Without any hesitation to the simple request, Jacen bounced his way over to the flour and returned to his mother’s side at the counter. He opened the bottom cabinet where a step stool ha been waiting for him and pulled it out before climbing up it to be just a little taller.

            “Want to crack the egg?” She offered, rolling the two eggs over to him. Jacen graciously snatched it from the counter and gently tapped it onto the bowl, pouring the contents into the bowl as Ash added the flour and milk. She handed her son the wooden spoon and immediately he began stirring the mixture as Ash prepped the stovetop.

            “Does dad come back today?” He asked, turning to see Ash was focused on the stove before he turned back to the bowl. He stopped mixing by hand and began to concentrate on the spoon, using the Force to have it mix on its own.

            “As far as I know.” Ash answered, sensing her son’s new trick before smiling. “He’ll be happy to hear about your new mixing ability.” She said knowingly, looking over to Jacen as he jumped for the spoon, acting as though he hadn’t just been doing exactly what his mother caught him doing. He merely grimaced as Ash smirked before nodding to the bowl. “But, since he isn’t here yet… Show me what you can do, love.”

            Jacen’s eyes lit up at the permission before looking back at the bowl. His expression scrunching to a frown, focusing on the object as he hand reached out for it. Slowly, the bowl began to shake and soon levitated off the counter and towards his mother. Ash had been ready to catch it should she need to, however, she was ultimately impressed at how well her son was advancing in the art of the Force.

            His smile only brightened when he managed to successfully lift the bowl to Ashlyn. She smiled back at him, pouring some of the batter from the bowl into the hot pan and placing it down on the side. “I’m proud of you, Jay.”

            Jacen hopped off the step stool and over to his mother to watch the pancakes cook. “Yeah, but won’t dad be mad at what I did?”

“I won’t tell him if you won’t.” Ash winked. In her mind, she’d rather him levitate the more breakable objects when she was around to help. Also, she knew that deep down allowing him to do this would keep his mind from fogging over the absence of his father.

            When the pancakes were done, Ashlyn carried the plate over to the table where Jacen sat eagerly awaiting breakfast as he eyed the mountain of pancakes. Ash gave him a knowing look as he dove right in and plopped two of the largest pancakes onto his plate. He surely had his father’s appetite too.

             Ashlyn sat down next to him, grabbing a pancake of her own and began to cut it into awkward shapes as she glanced to her son every so often.

“Hey, mom?” He asked, his mouth full of pancakes. She hummed in reply as she took her first bite. There was no way she was catching up to this kid. “What does dad do?”

             An odd question as Ash made a face, looking fully at her son now. “You know what he does, love.”

“He’s the Galactic Leader, but what does he **_do_**?” Jacen restated. “Why does he always leave?”

              Suddenly, Ash wasn’t very hungry anymore. Granted, she really hadn’t been. The question was valid, but still uncomfortable for the red haired woman at the table. While she understood the need to learn more from her son, and even though there was nothing wrong to be asking, it still left a bad taste in her mouth. Perhaps because of the way it was said? And even though Kylo Ren was off among the stars for the betterment of the Galaxy as a whole, the weight of his absence was being felt **_here._** Now his son was asking about his absence, more so than the real reason why. Where did she begin here?

            “Well--” Ash began. “You know how things are really good here? You get to have breakfast every morning and train with the Force and have the freedom to do so?” Jacen blinked a few times, unsure where his mother was going with this. “A lot of that is because of what your dad and Vice Leader Hux have created. They’ve worked hard for a better Galaxy for everyone. Sometimes that means he has to go away to make sure everyone is still following that idea.”

            “What happens if other planets don’t?”

“That’s why he leaves.” Ash explained, exhaling somewhat sharply. “Some planets are a little harder to convince to join our Galactic government. There’s some resistance, mostly with very bad people, who don’t want to abide by laws. They want everything for themselves and not for the betterment of others.” She looked down at the pancakes she clearly wasn’t going to be eating. “He leaves because those planets need his help to enforce the new laws.”

            Jacen frowned contemplatively, clearly he had something more to say. Instead, he took one last bite of his pancakes and smiled in the way only innocence could. “Well, hopefully someday he won’t have to go away anymore.”

            Ash forced a smile, looking back at her son and gently placing her hand on top of his; squeezing it slightly. “I hope so too, kid.” She nodded towards the bedrooms. “Go get your staff, Phasma wants to train today.”

            Jacen beamed as he quickly removed himself from the table and ran to his room. Ash continued to sit there at the table for a moment longer, knowing once Jacen was out of the room her smile could fade.

            For the first few years, it never seemed to get any easier. Ren would leave and Ash found herself being a single parent. She took care of their son and the little things that needed a watchful eye on Chandrila. And even as the years went on and this became a regular occurance, it didn’t change the fact at how much it hurt. Did she expect her life to be different? Certainly. Yet, this was the hand she was dealt and there was a very happy ten year old returning to the kitchen area. She took a deep breath, found her smile and finally stood from the table as Jacen reappeared.

            “Mind clearing the table while I grab my things?” Jacen groaned as any ten year old would that wanted to do something completely different than chores. Ash gave him a knowing look. “Jay--”

            “Okay, okay.” He grumbled; that attitude he most certainly did not get from her peeking through as Ash silently excused herself to her bedroom to start yet another day without Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

            The camp had been completely cleared out as the Troopers rushed through trying to find any remnants of the Crime Lords on Ord Mantell. They had hoped to catch the leaders of the Black Order; a group of Crime Lords that had been causing a lot of trouble in the Outer Rim. Another planet that wouldn’t cooperate and tried to cause chaos. Then again, the Crime Lords had had it good prior to Kylo Ren’s reign. Why would they want to give up that power now?

            A struggle within the last ten years, Ren had pushed forward in an attempt to squash the problem first hand. Within his first two years he dismantled the Hutt Cartel and made a name for himself. However, it seemed any time he removed one corrupt being from the Galaxy, more would rise from the depths. It was never ending, but he was determined. He had to be.

            Yet, something else was bothering the Force User as he stood outside one of the mines. His dark eyes locking with graffiti on the outer wall as the commotion behind him continued.

            “This place was completely emptied.” The ginger informed him as he wandered over with his datapad. “No Crime Lords; no intel. Everything was burned. They knew we were coming.” He was skimming through a document involving trade negotiations before his eyes locked on the graffiti. While his face gave away nothing, his tone was unimpressed. “Another one?”

            “Third one this week.” Ren confirmed, not looking away. “Seven all-together.”

“What do you think it means?” Hux asked.

            Ren dodged the question overall and countered with his own. “Are we done here?”

Hux’s lips pursed as he raised his datapad towards the graffiti, scanning it and capturing its image to view at a later date. Another one to add to his now growing collection. “We can leave when you’re ready.”

            He stared at the graffiti a little longer, his eyes narrowing as he did. It was the third one they had found on this particular mission. Each varying in saying, however the image was still the same. It was intentional and done by the same person or persons.

            At first, it didn’t bother him. Yet knowing now that it was deliberate and someone was calling him out was cause for alarm. The graffiti was all black, shaping into his old mask. The same mask he wore back on StarKiller. The helmet that was destroyed so long ago. The graffiti replicated it with the saying ‘ _Supreme Leader’_ above. It made him feel sick; something he wouldn’t show on the outside. Instead, Kylo Ren turned and stormed back towards his ship. He wanted nothing more than to leave this disgusting planet and never look back.


	2. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm going to be doing something completely and totally insane in this story. Y'all thought I was crazy when I have the First Order try to kill Kylo Ren in the last story? Yeah, well... ya ain't seen nothing yet. 
> 
> Remember to review and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!

* * *

 

             Ashlyn had left her son in the very capable hands of Gwendoline Phasma; the same person who had always been there for her since the beginning of this chapter in her life. While Ren was gone, she was there to help Ashlyn with Jacen. Phasma became her rock when everything else was falling apart. She also knew Jacen was starting that phase where he didn’t want mom around all the time to watch him. It was a sense of insecurity and wanting to look “cool” when it came to training. Stars, Ashlyn thought she’d have more time with him before that phase kicked in.

            Either way, she was happy to have a moment to herself and made her way to the main communications hub. There was one person she was eager to check in with that morning. With much to discuss and a need to catch up, she contacted a faraway planet.

            The woman was excited and also extremely tired looking as her hologrammed projection appeared before the red head. “Ash!” She whispered excitedly, cradling a sleeping infant in her arms.

            Ash smiled; the comfort washing over her as her eyes scanned the scene frantically. “I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t know it was nap time!”

            “Not to worry, she’s out for the count.” Rey assured her.

“She’s getting so big!” Ash gushed, looking at the now four-month-old in her friend’s arms.

            Rey’s smile only widened as she looked down at the child. “I know, I can’t believe it either. It seems like it went so fast.”

            “It did. How’s Finn and Lianna?”

“They’re good.” Rey explained, her voice still quiet as the child slept in her arms; Mara was her name. “Everything’s good here. The Academy is growing; we have twenty pupils as of last week.”

            Ash’s smile widened. “I saw the roster yesterday; that’s wonderful. We sent supplies to your location; the shipping documents were signed off this morning. Everything should be there soon.”

            “Thank you for overseeing this, Ash.” She sincerely meant it. Being far away was difficult for the group, but thanks to Ash they were able to thrive. “But how are you doing? How is Jacen?” Unwillingly, her smile dropped slightly. Rey’s expression then matched hers as she worried. “What’s wrong?”

            “He asked why Ren disappears so often this morning.” Ash admitted a little begrudgingly. “And while I shouldn’t be bothered by that, he’s just curious, I can’t help but feel like--”

            “Like he’s talking more about the absence and not the reasons why.”

She understood, of course she did. And that meant more to Ashlyn than anything. “Right. Even explaining it to him, I wonder if I’m trying to convince him or myself now that what Ren is doing is for the better.”

            “Well, he is.” Rey said, chuckling. “And for me to even say anything to give that man credit, you know I must really believe it.” Ash smirked at that. “How long has he been gone for this time?” 

            “Two weeks.”

“That’s not so bad.” Rey considered.

            “It would be had he been home for more than two days before then.”

Rey realized the deeper problem then. “I see.”

            Ash made a face; a mix of a frown and discontentment all in one as she asked. “See what?”

            Rey bit her lip, shrugging carefully as she continued to cradle her infant daughter. “Nothing, I just understand why you feel that way; why he’s asking. It’s like Ren’s hardly home.”

            “Lately, it really feels like it.”

Rey shook her head slightly before trying to bring the conversation to a happier one. “Why don’t you and Jacen come out to us for a few days? We’d love to see you guys. And you can bring Phasma, since I know she won’t let you out of her sight.” The last part was definitely in jest.

            Ash thought about it for a moment before offering a small smile. “We honestly could use a few days away. Ren is coming back sometime today, once I know his schedule then maybe we could take a family trip out to you.”

            Rey saw the hesitance on her friend’s face, and although she was just as skeptical at that as well, she tried to be supportive. “We’d love to see you. All of you.”

            Forcing a not-so-convincing smile, Ash nodded. “We’ll come out soon. If you need anything until then, let me know.”

            Sympathy; something Ash was really getting tired of as of late. Something **_everyone_** held on their faces when they looked at her. “Take care, Ash.”

            When the hologram disappeared, Ash’s smile dropped once more as she exhaled deeply. Her eyes closing as she tried to focus on the Force around her; a part of her finding it difficult to find her place in it again. Not while her mind was racing a mile a minute.

            With an aggravated sigh, Ashlyn opened her eyes and accepted defeat before leaving the communications hub.

* * *

  


            Jacen held his stance; his dominant foot taking the anchor as his other foot took the lead. Clutched tightly in his hands was a staff that Ash had created for him out of old parts she found. The determination was radiating from his face as he frowned; focused on the blond, grinning woman in front of him. A staff of her own in her hands as she rubbed her front foot into the grass. “Shall we?”

            He didn’t need to be told twice as his staff swung forward and clanking with Phasma’s. The tremors barely resonated through his weapon; something Ash had been super proud of enhancing for her son.

            Phasma’s grin widened as she pulled back and swung for the ten-year-old. When they had first started training over four months earlier, she was careful to not hurt the boy for many obvious reasons. She always wanted to train him exactly how she trained her troops, and of course, Ashlyn. While she didn’t go easy on him, she was still cautious.

            Well, all that went out the window in his recent sessions. The child had a natural gift for combat. He was intuitive, smart and always ready. While Ashlyn had explained that this could also be a thing of the Force, the two were pretty sure Jacen was actually seeing Phasma’s moves before she implemented them. While Phasma said that was **_cheating_** , Jacen really wasn’t in full control of it. That was something Ashlyn was still trying to help teach him. If anyone had any experience in Force Visions that was the red head.

            “You are so much like your mother, Jacen.” Phasma teased as their staffs connected once more, neither one unlocking the weapons as Jacen tried to push.

            He frowned. “I am?”

She smirked. “You are--” Phasma agreed before pulling back on her staff and taking it to the back of Jacen’s anchor leg; tripping him onto his back with a thud. “Your anchor is shaky.” Jacen groaned as he stared up at the bright blue sky before a hand came into view, offering to help him up. Stubbornly, he didn’t take it and sat up on his own. “And stubborn like both your parents.” She quipped as Jacen stood.

            “I’m never going to get it right.” The child admitted defeatedly.

“You’re improving, Jacen.” Phasma reminded him. “These things take time. Think of it like your Force training. It’s not something you can learn overnight. No one is a natural.”

            Jacen made a face. “Dad’s really good at fighting.”

Phasma smirked. “You don’t want to know how long it took him to get that good. Besides, I’ve knocked him down more times than he’s knocked down me.” Jacen giggled at that. “No one is perfect and we all learn at our own pace. Keep at it and you’ll be knocking **_me_** down someday.”

            “I’m pretty sure I’ve knocked you down more times than that, Phasma.” The deep, baritone voice added as he entered the courtyard.

            Excitedly; Jacen sharply turned to see the tall man in all black. His face lighting up as he dropped his staff. “Dad!” He exclaimed, rushing over to greet the man. Ren was already kneeling down, taking the young boy in his arms and squeezing gently. “Do you want to watch me practice? I’m getting really good at it!”

          Ren smirked; his brow quirking upward as he looked at Phasma. “I’m sure the **_old girl_** would love to keep practicing with you.”

           Phasma glared playfully. “Who are you calling **_old_**?”

Jacen ran back to where his staff lied on the grass. He picked it up and repositioned himself as Kylo Ren stood fully. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

            Eagerly, Jacen did as his father instructed. He countered Phasma with ease and dealt strong blows of his own. However, like Phasma said, he still kept himself open and after a few moves of her own; she had Jacen ready to fold. “You kept your leg strong this time.” Phasma praised. “But don’t let that ruin your stance; you were open.”

            “Just like his mother.” Ren mused; his mind wandering to a time that seemed so very long ago. Ashlyn always left herself open for an attack, at least now she was better at countering. That was when Kylo Ren realized the woman in question was missing from the area. With a contemplative frown, he addressed the absence. “Speaking of your mother…”

            “She had to oversee the supply drop to the Academy.” Phasma informed him.

“You mean she’s chatting with Rey.” Ren replied knowingly.

            Phasma shrugged, smirking. “I’m sure that comes with the job.”

He exhaled through his nostrils, the tips flaring slightly as he kept his focus on Phasma. “I suppose I should find her.”

            “Can I come?” Jacen asked as he admired his staff; twirling it slowly in his hand.

Although Kylo did not physically express it, Phasma simply understood. “I think we should let your dad find her on his own, buddy.” Jacen looked up at her somewhat disappointedly. “Besides, they’re probably going to kiss a lot.” She added teasingly.

            “EW!” Jacen squealed as Ren rolled his eyes, mouthing a quick ‘ _thank you_ ’ to Phasma before leaving the two to continue training.

* * *

  


            While so many things had changed within the last ten years, there were somethings that never could. A habit that was hard to break, Ashlyn was in her workshop and tinkering. She needed to clear her head and even though she was the wife of the Galactic Leader, it was never going to stop her from performing maintenance. Titles and dresses be damned! Ash was a really good mechanic and that wasn’t going to change. Even if her nice dress now had oil stains on the front, thanks to the TIE engine she had been rebuilding for the past week.

            She was silently suffering on the inside; knowing she needed to remain a beacon of positivity and hope for her son, which proved to be difficult as he grew within the Force. Overall, Ashlyn found herself, more often than not, unhappy. She missed her husband; a strain on their marriage that only seemed to grow worse the more often he left. She missed her friends as they lived their lives across the galaxy. Sure, she was doing so much here on Chandrila. But, that never made it any easier. It was a distraction until she found herself alone in her thoughts. Those times she needed to get away from everything and calibrate her own mental state. Times she wished she was still simply Ashlyn Novafall again. However, she would never trade these last ten years for anything in the world. She knew that from the depths of her heart.

            Her brows knitted together as she focused on the engine; assembling connector cables and recalibrating the spring action in the fuel pressure regulator. Her lips formed a thin, tight line as she tightened the screw. A slight resistance from the connecting pieces that didn’t want to be forced together so easily. Ash hissed under her breath, cursing quickly as she felt her hand begin to cramp.

            After a few more twists, the screws were finally securely in place. A deep inhale, Ash stood upright again, tossing the screwdriver onto the work bench as she rubbed her hands on the grey fabric of her dress.

            The darkened weight descended into the room; a familiar sense that still overwhelmed her no matter how many times she felt it. She bit her lip, taking that brief moment to let the feeling sink in as she turned. “You’re here.”

            His brow quirked as he looked at the state she was in; his lips following suit as the corners shifted upward. “You’re dirty.” Kylo Ren stared at his wife for what felt like a long while. She was covered in grease and oil stains, her hair in a messy braid; stars, she never looked more beautiful. His lips parted slightly, his words escaping him for a moment before he regained some composure. “Though, I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. This seems quite normal for you.”

            Ash frowned, she was determined not to give in to him right now. Sure, she missed him, her body was aching for him to hold her. But she was going to make him work for it. “Did you come find me just to make fun of me?”

             His smirk only grew as he began to take long strides towards her with a distinct purpose. “Naturally.”

            She backed up into the TIE engine, realizing she was trapped with nowhere to run as she immediately blurted out. “I’m dirty!” She reminded him in a panic; it was too late, he was already standing practically on top of her. His arms wrapping around her and pulling her smaller frame to him.

            “I know.” Ren practically growled, his lips finding her immediately after. He knew what she wanted; ultimately, it was what he wanted too. He missed her, he missed everything about her.

            Stars, she was really bad at staying mad at him. Especially when he came home after a mission. Her hands found his chest; gently placing them there as she kissed him back. There was reluctance when they finally did pull away; however, Ren was already chuckling. A knowing grin on his face as he spoke. “See? You **_did_** miss me.”

            “You have no proof.”

“We’re connected, starshine. I know **_everything_** you feel.”

            Groaning, Ash rolled her eyes and placed her head against his chest. Her arms falling slack to her side as she stood there. “Did you at least miss me too?”

            Ren gently placed his hand under Ashlyn’s chin and forced her to look up at him. His eyes that beautiful shade of gold she fell in love with as he leaned down again, kissing her quickly. “You know I did.” In that moment of vulnerability, he saw right through her and her concerns. “I’ve been away more than normal, I know.”

            “Will you let me in on why?” He hesitated and Ashlyn sighed heavily; pulling away from him completely now. “Of course not.”

            “It’s the same thing every time, we’re traveling to snuff out the--”

Ash interrupted him. “Crime Lords and the degenerates who are trying to upset the new balance we brought. I know.” He didn’t take too kindly to be interrupted. “But, there’s something else.”

            He stood his ground. “No, that’s it.”

“We’re connected, remember?” She so eagerly brought up his earlier quip. Now, he was glaring. “We’ve been married for ten years, Ben.” Oh stars, she was starting with the _Ben_ thing. Her best tactic in disarming him. “I’ve been by your side for almost the entire uprising. We’ve been through hell and back and you **_still_** can’t talk to me?”

            “I never said I couldn’t.”

“Then tell me what happened.”

            The one thing he hated and simultaneously reveled in was Ashlyn’s ability to beat him at his own game. Something she had perfected over the years, a notion that Hux had always warned would happen. She knew how to counter him and throw it right back to him. It was dangerous, in his mind. Then again, he could never be with anything less. Her challenges kept him going. However, he still knew how to counter her. He’d give just enough information and have that be it. “We keep losing them.”

            Ash frowned. “The Black Order?”

“They always seem to be three steps ahead of us. Our mission was a failure, yet again.” Ren grumbled. And although he told her **_something_** he still kept one thing close to his chest. The graffiti of his former helmet.

            Ash thought for a moment, shaking her head. “What if they’re being warned from someone on the inside?”

            And then moments such as that, Ren loved her intuition. “That’s what I was thinking.” He watched his wife process it momentarily before he groaned, pulling her close to him again. “I just got back, can we **_not_** talk about the New Galactic Order? I want to spend time with my wife and son.”

            Ash scoffed, pulling away from him again. This time, she was putting her foot down. “Says the man who keeps leaving so frequently.”

            He smirked. “You’re still angry with me.” She hummed in confirmation as she walked towards the exit of her maintenance shop. However, she didn’t make it out the door, like she had planned. He was holding it shut with the Force. Ash frowned, turning to face him again. “What can I do to make it up to you, Starshine?”

            She shrugged, trying to play it cool as he walked closer. “Nothing, I’m fine.” As she looked back up at him, she recognized that look in his eyes. “No, that’s not happening. Nice try.”

            Ren’s smirk widened to a full out mischievous grin. “What’s not happening?”

“You **_know_**.”

            His hands slowly ghosted their way up her side, his one hand firmly grasping her hip then as his other trailed up to her cheek. “Please let me try to make amends with my wife. I’ve missed her and am terribly sorry.”

            His voice low as Ash’s hand reached for his hand on her cheek. She gently rested it on top of his, giving in to him for now. This fight wasn’t over, but she knew she couldn’t hide how much she missed him any longer. “You better hope no one walks in.” She mumbled.

            Ren chuckled. “I’ll be quick.”

She dared him right back. “Please don’t.”

            Stars, she made him melt when she talked that way. That was all he needed; the green light that said it was ‘ _okay_ ’ to proceed. Throwing caution to the wind, he kissed her forcefully, his hands dropping down to her behind as he lifted her up. Her legs hooking around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. A dirty little secret the two would keep, although now Ashlyn would never be able to look at her workstation table the same way ever again.

  
  
  


           

* * *

 

 

            The Dauntless was slowly falling through space and to the surface of Atollon; a desert planet that stationed a New Order outpost. The once mighty and majestic ship, now a graveyard as fire broke out. They were unexpectedly attacked. A ship had requested assistance and was allowed on board. It seemed like a blur as seven hooded figures exited out of the ship and took over. Seven individuals with unnatural gifts that helped them take down an entire destroyer without so much as a second glance. A wave of death that washed through the New Order; claiming as many lives as they could. The death toll catastrophic.

            On the bridge of the ship, Commander Nyennis Brass was crawling towards the communication hub. Blood spilling from his mouth as he struggled, groaning in pain. He needed to send a distress signal; he needed to warn the base below of the incoming ship and everyone home on Chandrila.

            He barely had time to register the attack; the group swept through the entire ship without consequence. What concerned Brass even more was the recognition in the power of this group. They were all Force Users.

            Heavy boots crunched on broken glass as someone walked on the bridge and over to the moving Brass. Contemplatively, the man in the mask turned his head to stare at the determined Commander. Reaching forward, he grabbed Brass’ shoulder and forced him to turn over. Brass groaned louder in pain as he looked up at the man in the mask.

            “What is it?” A distorted voice came from further down the bridge.

The creature behind the mask kept looking at Brass, at least, he assumed that was what he was doing. “We have a live one.” His mask too had a distorter. His gloved hand stretched forward and soon Brass felt his head begin to throb. The man was reaching into his mind and while he had never felt something this intense, he knew exactly what was happening. “He knows the Supreme Leader personally.”

            More footsteps as two other hooded and masked figures came over. The man standing above Brass dropped his arm then. His head snapping towards the other figure that approached, as though they were having a silent conversation. The first figure nodded only once, maneuvering around Brass and fiddling with the commlink.

            The new figure with the crimson Mandalorian mask, knelt down in front of Brass. “You’re wondering why this is happening.” The distortion was deep but gave away that it was a male speaking to him. “Who we are, where we came from.” Air escaped the mask, perhaps he chuckled? Brass was unsure. “None of that matters, you won’t live long enough to understand.”

            “Distress signal has gone out.” The man who initially found Brass said.

Brass frowned in confusion. “You sent a distress signal?” He coughed slightly, his breath fading him. He knew he was dying. “Why would you do that, you’ll only alert--” Then it clicked. “You… you **_want_** them to know.”

            “We’re counting on them finding the signal and tracing it back to their systems. Once we calibrate it, we can duplicate it to hide our attack. They won’t be able to see us coming.” The Mandalorian masked man explained. “Then we will have our revenge.”

            “Revenge?” Brass asked.

“The man who sits on the throne is a former shell of what could have been. We’ve come to awaken it.” He stood again, looking down at Brass. “Darkness like that should never be contained.” He looked back to the first man; his heavy boots stomping quickly back to Brass. At his side, a lightsaber. He quickly grasped it in his hand; a red blade whizzing out and crackling. Without much more effort, Brass was struck down.

 

**A promise was lingering in the air; change was coming.**

 


	3. The Beginning Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word begins to spread about the loss of the Dauntless and Commander Brass. Things are starting to fall into place, but not for the good guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I was going to wait to give you this chapter, but with the holiday weekend I figured why not!   
> I also really love everyone's reaction to Brass. It makes me extremely happy you guys loved an OC character and were upset over his passing. Thanks, guys! 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment, I want to hear from you! Let me know your thoughts!

 

* * *

         

          Ashlyn was the fidgeting type when she was nervous, excited, stressed and basically any reason at all when she wasn’t working on repairing something. When she wasn’t fixing something, her hands were left idle. That showed when she started boiling water for tea, which turned into frantic pacing and cleaning as Phasma sat at the kitchen table. She was pulling up the reports over the loss of the Dauntless and the destruction of the base on Atollon. The two were barely speaking as they tried to make sense of it all. Luckily, the ten-year-old was still in his room and away from the fray of the kitchen.

           “Who could have brought down an entire destroyer?” Ashlyn asked, opening and closing cabinets somewhat frantically to find mugs. Next thing she knew she was rearranging the mugs on the counter and adjusting them until they were perfectly aligned. Stars, she was really a mess today. Between Ren returning, their fight and now this?

Phasma kept her eyes locked on the reports, but still could see Ashlyn fidgeting from her peripherals. “I’m going to need you to sit, Ash. You’re starting to freak me out.”

            Ash bit her lip, tensing slightly before nodding. “Right, sorry.” She wandered over to the kitchen table, forcing herself to sit. “Tea should be ready in a moment.”    

“Thank you.” Phasma replied quickly, yet still holding onto a sincerity of sorts. While Ashlyn was panicking on the outside, Phasma was internally crumbling. However, she was unaware that even though she was trying to remain a calm demeanor for Ashlyn’s sake, her internal struggle was actually what was causing the red head to all but lose it then. “And I’m not sure. The reports are unclear at this time.”

           “But it was a distress signal?” Ash asked, Phasma merely hummed in acknowledgement. “And that’s all we have?”

“A single recon team went out to investigate. It had been too late by the time they received the signal. The ship was already crashing onto the base on Atollon. The death toll is catastrophic.” Phasma kept scanning the reports.

           Ash shook her head. “The ship was in perfect working condition otherwise. There must be foul play. An army maybe? A resistance forming out of the Crime Lords that Ben has been trying to take out. ”

           “Unfortunately, being in power means having a lot of enemies.” Phasma said, albeit somewhat reluctantly to share a more depressing side to all this.

           Ashlyn watched Phasma as she continued to scroll; never once looking up to meet the concerned green eyes of the woman across from her. Silence took over the kitchen before the kettle began to hiss and whistle. Finally, Ash removed herself from her seat and made her way to the counter to pour tea for herself and the Captain.

             As she did, she felt herself visibly stiffen more-so as the ten year old, whom had been preoccupied until then, wandered into the main area. “Hey, buddy.” She heard Phasma acknowledge him as Ashlyn turned with two full mugs of tea and walked over to the table.

              “You should be getting ready for bed, love.” Ashlyn said, her immediate need to protect her son becoming her number one concern above all else. Even though she knew things were rather grim; she was a protector. A shield that kept those she loved safe, and that most definitely included the dark haired boy that climbed up onto one of the chairs at the table.

             “I felt sadness.” He said; his lips quirking awkwardly as he frowned. “From Phasma.”

Unlike Ashlyn, Phasma couldn’t hide her inner conflict as well.

             Ashlyn set the two mugs down on the table, one in front of Phasma as she looked at her son, smiling sadly. “How about I make you some hot cocoa?” He nodded, smiling a little more now.

“Dad says it’s okay when adults are sad.” Jacen added as Ashlyn began to make his hot cocoa.

             “Your dad is right.” Phasma agreed, giving him a small smile of her own. “And I am sad, but it’s okay.”

“Did someone get hurt?”

             Ashlyn looked back at Phasma, she was unsure how to answer the young child. She shouldn’t have to, Ashlyn knew that. So, she took the responsibility then as she used the remaining hot water to mix with some chocolate powder. She brought the mug back to the table and set it in front of her son before sitting across from him. “Sometimes bad things happen to good people, my love.” Jacen wanted to know more, his face gave that away as Ashlyn continued. She knew Jacen knew Brass, he had been around a lot in his younger years before being stationed out on Atollon. “Commander Brass was in an accident. He didn’t make it.”

            Death was a tricky thing for children to understand. While Jacen had seen it more recently when it came to his grandmother, Leia Organa, it was still a hard concept to grasp. Sure, he was getting older and the weight of something so permanent was beginning to stick, Ashlyn feared that this would not be the end of this lesson. She wasn’t wrong.

            Jacen looked down at the mug in front of him; suddenly he didn’t really care for the chocolatey drink. Instead, he examined it for a silent moment before asking. “Where’s dad?”

            “He had to go to a meeting with Hux.” Ash explained. “He’ll be back soon.” Phasma took a sip of her warm tea, knowing that that wasn’t exactly the case. Ren and Hux were probably in this meeting for the long haul. Especially if things were as awful as they appeared.

             She needed a distraction; something to bring up their spirits. The one constant about Ashlyn Solo was her need to protect, and she was going to do whatever she could to lighten the mood. Thinking on her feet, she excused herself from the table and wandered to the master bedroom.

              They had to be around **_somewhere_** , she realized. Her first thought was to check her dresser drawer. After rummaging through her clothes, she found the dark, brown sack buried beneath her underwear. She smiled to herself as she shook the bag, the dice and cards rattling inside. Hopefully, she still had all the pieces.

            Ash reappeared in the main area as Phasma and Jacen looked on curiously. “Want to learn how to play Sabacc?” She asked. The word **_play_** sticking out in Jacen’s mind as he quickly got up from the table and moved over to his mother.

“Oh, Ren is going to love you when he finds out.” Phasma quipped dryly as she followed the young boy over. The trio sitting in a circle now around the dark, brown bag.

            “He doesn’t need to know.” Ash grinned, winking to her son as he giggled. “So, let’s keep this between us, yes?” Jacen nodded eagerly. “This is a game I learned to play when I first met your dad.” She suddenly bit her lip, realizing the sentimental value this game really had. Between Sid, the StarKiller crew, and now Brass and Poe. She looked at Phasma somewhat apologetically.

             Phasma understood. “He’d be happy to know the tradition lives on. Especially with Ren’s kid.” Phasma let a small smile slip; one moment a weakness as she thought fondly of Brass. “I can hear him teasing Ren now…” Ash reached forward, placing her hand on top of Phasma’s and offering a warm smile. That brief moment of weakness washing away now as Phasma nodded to the bag. “So, are you going to teach us?” A heartfelt and necessary distraction, Ashlyn began to explain the rules.

 

 

       

* * *

    

           

           

 

            The late meeting that had been called so late left Senator Varrek concerned. He was already retired to his chambers after a long trade negotiation with the Mon Calamari that had proved to be tiring yet very successful on his part. When the message came through on his datapad, effectively waking him, he was suddenly no longer tired. The Galactic Leader needed his council this late in the evening, which could only mean that something had gone terribly wrong.

            And so he rallied the council in the main meeting room; the faces of the prime leaders of the New Galactic Order all holograms within their respectable seats. A quiet murmur among them over what could have caused for such a sudden and important meeting. Varrek was quick to calm them as best he could; that was his job after all.

            “Good Councilmen. Once the Galactic Leader arrives, we can begin explaining what is going on.” Varrek hid his own personal fears a little too well. Yet, luckily for him, he wouldn’t need to distract the masses for much longer as Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux entered the room. “The Galactic Leader and Vice Leader have arrived.” He nodded to them.

            Hux wasted no time taking charge as Kylo Ren sat down in his appointed seat. Hux walked to the podium, swiping a few times on his datapad as he sent the report to each council member. “Around 400 Galactic Standard, the Dauntless was stationed above the Atollon base. Sometime after that, we received a distress signal that the destroyer had been attacked. By the time we reached it, the base had already hit the atmosphere of Atollon, wiping out the entire base. They had no prior warning to evacuate.”

            Varek rubbed his tired eyes with one hand as he skimmed the report. His mind racing with millions of questions as the room began to form into a chaotic uproar of uncertain mess. They all knew what this meant; someone wanted to send a message and they did so without much warning. “Good Councilmen!” Varrek snapped, quieting the room. “If you’ll please.” He returned his attention to Hux, whom nodded only once appreciatively. “Do we know who called the attack?”

            “Not at this time.” The room fell still at Hux’s answer. “They managed to appear without a trace and disappear all the same.”

             “Could it be the Black Order?” A Councilman asked.

“We cannot confirm or deny that in the immediate hour, but we will have an answer soon.” Hux answered. “We will be leading an investigation in the morning. However, until then, we ask that everyone be on guard for any and all suspicious activity within your regions. We cannot take any more chances and need to be prepared should another attack arise.”

              Varrek interjected again. “We will be in touch. Councilmen, be on guard and more instructions will come to you as we receive them.” With that, the holograms disappeared. His concerned expression was hard to hide as he looked to the young leaders. “As your advisor, I would like to add in confidence that the Black Order would not have the means to take down a destroyer without leaving any trace of them being there.”

             “We know that.” Kylo Ren finally spoke, his head resting in his hand. The man looked visibly aggravated. His eyes were shut tightly as he tried to process everything. The attack, the loss of Brass. It was a lot of weight to add to an already troubled mind.

            “But you left it out of the report intentionally.” It wasn’t a question on Varrek’s part. He understood. This was not to cause panic, they needed order at the present time. “I will alert our investigation team in the morning. They’ll further dissect the wreckage and salvage and gain insight on whatever they can. There has to be some clues on who had done this.”

            Hux, after all these years, had become quite in-tune with Kylo Ren and the somewhat silent answers. In fact, he could proudly say he was one of the very few who knew how to read him best. A tactic that had not changed in over ten years now; he knew when Kylo Ren was holding on to something. He also knew when it was time to dismiss those around him to get the answers he needed. “Thank you, Varrek.” His eyes still on Kylo Ren as he spoke. “We will be in touch.”

            Varrek nodded. “You both should get some rest. We have much to discuss in the morning.” Without much more, Varrek left the council chambers to retire for the night. Something he would be doing for the second time that day.

            As silence rang out through the council chamber, it didn’t take long for Kylo Ren to let out a long and annoyed sigh as he sat upright in his chair. “What is it?”

            “I should like to think after all these years you’d learn that you need me and wouldn’t leave me out of things.” Hux said getting right to the point. “Is this a coincidence?”

             “Is **_what_** a coincidence?” Ren asked, now finding it in himself to glare at Armitage.

“The graffiti, the constant goose chase and coming up empty handed. Is it all coincidence or does it mean something more?”

            “I don’t know what--”

“Ren.” Hux snapped; he was not having time for his games. A lot was at stake. A friend was gone. “Does this have significant meaning?”

            Kylo Ren stood from his seat, his clear annoyance radiating from his being now as he leaned against the main podium. “I’m not sure.”

            “You’re not sure?” Hux restated. “You had me keep the graffiti off the records. You have your reasons. I want to know why.”

“Because it could be nothing or it could be too late.” The vague and cryptic answer not only left more questions for Hux, but also concerned him.  

            “Too late?”

Ren looked at him, his expression hard but something in his eyes scared Hux. Something that he had not seen, not since they almost blew Ashlyn up on D’Qar. A look that rarely saw come to the surface. **_Fear_**. “In the beginning, I thought the graffiti was nothing. Just someone trying to stir up conflict where there is none. Until I began to realize they were showing up on each mission without any lead to go on. I became obsessed with trying to not only find the source, but seeing if it was mere coincidence or had purpose. This last mission has me second guessing all of it.”

            Hux frowned contemplatively, trying to figure out where Ren had been going with this. “Why now?”

            “Because within one mission, **_seven_** appeared.”

Something clicked within Armitage’s mind; a realization that he had wished he could remain ignorant to. He suddenly felt sick as his stomach cramped. “You think it’s **_them_**?” Ren confirmed nothing and yet everything within his silence. “I thought Snoke terminated them after what they did to you?” He tried to reason.

            “As did I. Even Snoke knew they were too dangerous to be left alive. He was afraid they’d corrupt me; turn me against him. The last time I saw them was the fall of Skywalker’s Academy. After that, I thought they were disposed of. I fear I may be wrong.”

            “It’s not possible. They could not have survived all these years.”

“But if they did--”

            “You think they’d come back now?”

“I’m not sure.” Ren answered truthfully.

            Hux inhaled sharply, the air practically burning his lungs as the information overcame him. “If they aren’t dead; if they’ve lived what do we do?”

“We need to be on constant alert. Tomorrow, we will discuss our plan of action. I need to sleep on it. If they are on their way, we are running out of time.”

            The weight of the situation became abundantly clear as Hux tried to mentally process everything Ren had said. If he was right, he couldn’t even begin to imagine the chaos that would come from this new development. “What do they want from us?”

“What they’ve always wanted.” Ren replied; that fear still stinging behind his dark eyes.

 

**“The Knights of Ren want a leader.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments!!! See y'all in the next chapter!


	4. No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren tends to make promises he's not sure he can even keep. Ashlyn see's things she probably shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for the delay and the short chapter. It's been a crazy week and I've had a lot going on. Remember to review/leave kudos. I really appreciate it!

* * *

 

          When Kylo Ren finally returned to his apartment, he hadn’t expected to see Phasma and Ashlyn passed out on the couch with Jacen soundly asleep between them. Nor the Sabacc dice all over the floor. While he didn’t want his son to ever learn that game, he had a feeling the whole ordeal had been more or less a distraction. Either way, he didn’t want to deal with that now. Instead, he needed to get everyone where they belonged.

          He walked to the couch, bending down to pick up Jacen. Which, in turn, woke up Phasma with a start. The two exchanging glances, Phasma silently understood it was okay to leave. She placed her hand on Ren’s shoulder as he held his son in his arms. The two silently taking the moment of grief before Phasma ultimately left.

           Ren continued his plan as he carried Jacen into his bedroom and gently placed him in bed. He pulled the covers up over his son and looked at him for a moment longer. It seemed like yesterday he was sleeping on the couch while his son slept on his chest; he was so tiny when he was a baby. Stars, how the years have gone by without much consequence. Now, if he was right in his assumptions; that could all change. He silently prayed it wouldn’t come to that. For once, he’d like to be wrong.

          For what it was worth, and to Ashlyn and Jacen, it was worth a lot; Kylo Ren was a good father. At the end of the day, even though he had been away more than not as of late, he tried his hardest. Granted, a lot of it came naturally to the man. That same man who panicked over what kind of father he would be from the moment he felt Ashlyn was pregnant to the day Jacen was born and even now. He feared he would not be there for his son when he needed him. He afraid he’d be just like Han. But, that was where he had been wrong. He wasn’t Han and Ash wasn’t Leia.

         They were their own and they had their own beliefs and compromises. Some making more compromises than the other. However, Ren was far from a bad parent and Jacen Solo held no animosity towards his father. In fact, the genuine excitement from the boy whenever he returned from a mission still destroyed his composure. His son loved him; his son was a much stronger version than what young Ben Solo could have ever been.

           Quietly, Ren crept out of Jacen’s room and wandered back to the living room where his sleeping wife remained on the couch. A small, but sad smile appearing on his face as he sat down next to her on the couch. She had to have sensed him the moment he did; her body jerked slightly as she inhaled deeply before opening her eyes to see him. She lifted her head, looking around to see Phasma and Jacen were gone before looking back at him. “He’s in bed now.” Ren confirmed. “Must have been exhausting playing Sabacc all night.” He was only somewhat teasing.

         Ash knew her husband didn’t care for the game, nor wanted their son to learn. However, she had good reason. “It was a good distraction for him. For all of us.”

          “I figured as much.” Ren agreed as Ashlyn shifted on the couch to be closer to him. She moved into his side as his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him as they sat in the briefest moment of silence.

           "I’m sorry about Brass.” He said nothing; instead he tightened his grip around her. An awkward attempt at a side hug if anything. “And I’m sorry that everything is so screwed up right now.” Ash draped her arm around his midsection then. The two knowing that this new development was going to change everything. Their earlier agreement to stay home being a big part of that. However, Ashlyn knew she had to be understanding in this situation. They had lost a friend tonight. And yet, there was still so much Ashlyn was not prepared for that Kylo Ren kept to himself.

           “I promised you I’d fix this; fix us.”

“But it has to wait.” Ashlyn added, looking up at him.

           He wanted to stay home, he wanted to repair the damage of these last ten years. The constant disappearances; the always full schedule. She took all of it with as much grace as she could. Still sticking by his side through it all. He knew he owed her for their slowly crumbling marriage. However, if he was right about the Knights, then he needed to worry about protecting her more than saving their marriage. At least for right now. “Let’s go to bed.” He offered, his voice groggy from sleep deprivation these past few nights. Ash was the first to move, pulling away from him before getting off the couch all together as she made her way to the bedroom.

          Kylo Ren soon followed after, walking into the master bedroom and seeing Ash slide under the blankets. He smirked as he watched her nightly ritual of shimmying under the blankets to get comfortable with slight amusement as he made his way to his closet. Ash frowned. “What is it?”

        “It’s just good to be home.” He said in truth. No matter what was happening, no matter how things had been crumbling, one thing was certain. He loved her more than anything and being home with her again was the safety he needed in his life. He removed his shirt and exchanging his pants for sleep pants; Ash had already cuddled up under the blankets, staring out at her husband as he wandered to the bed and getting in. The light was off seconds later and soon he was lying next to her. The two staring at each other in the darkened room as their eyes adjusted to the night. “No matter what happens--” He began. “You and Jacen will be safe. I promise.”

         She forced a smile, scooting closer to him as she leaned up to peck his lips. The blissful ignorance to what could have been lurking around the corner. “I know.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body as she relaxed against him. The tingling sensation prickling from under her skin was something that never went away. Not since their bond began. They both could feel it; it was warm and comforting. Something both parties really needed in that moment.

* * *

  


_Gasping. She was gasping and uncertain as to where she was. Nothing felt familiar. Her eyes snapped opened as she stared into the blackened abyss in front of her. This felt different; it felt **wrong**. She knew this wasn’t a shared dream with her husband, she could immediately tell as the world around her grew colder. _

_She sharply turned, sensing something out of place. There, under a spotlight, was the onyx throne. Her heart began to thud in her chest as Ashlyn cautiously walked to it. Her shaky legs feeling as though they’d give way any moment. What was the throne doing here? Why now? It had been ten years and yet seeing it there only brought up painful memories._

_“So, you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about.” The deep, distorted voice said. Ashlyn turned around only to see someone different. Someone that felt so familiar and yet a total stranger. She stared at the man in the crimson Mandalorian mask; he kept his distance. “The girl who brought balance to the Light and Dark.” Ash didn’t move as he continued. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time now.”_

_She dared; calling back to the man. “Who are you?”_

_“You don’t know me. Not yet, at least. But, you will.” The man explained, reaching up to his mask and carefully removing it. The man under the mask was not what she had expected. He was young; looked to be her age with dark green eyes and shaggy, shoulder length brown hair._

_She continued to stare at him, taking him in as he tucked his helmet under his arm and walked closer. Quickly, Ash found herself matching his steps as she backed up. Her knees hitting the onyx throne and unbalancing her as she fell into the chair. Her hands gripping at the arm rests as the stranger stopped moving._

_He looked at her, somewhat curiously and fondly. “It suits you.” He said before doing something truly confusing. He knelt down before her; placing his helmet down to his left._

_“What are you doing?” She finally found her voice._

_“Don’t be afraid.” He offered. “I’m here to help make things right.” He frowned then, looking frustrated over something that Ashlyn didn’t quite understand. “It’s okay--” He looked down at the ground. “We figured out how to change it. How to make it better.”_

_“Make **what** better?”_

_His head snapped upward; his intense green eyes staring at her. “The timeline. It’s all wrong. He should have never gone this way. Not with his potential.” Ashlyn tried to wrap her head around what he was saying; it sounded like gibberish to her. None of it making sense. “Perhaps it’s because you balanced so perfectly. Maybe if we unbalanced you--” He seemed to be talking more to himself then; spewing ideas of something that Ashlyn couldn’t understand. “No matter. We will fix it.”_

_He began to fade then, she knew what that meant. She was waking up. “Wait!” She cried out to him. It didn’t matter, the dream collapsed._

 

* * *

 

            There was something rather odd about waking up; Kylo Ren was still sound asleep next to her. Something he very seldom did when she had a dream like that. Yet, he hadn’t moved an inch. Was it possible that he didn’t see it? Ash found herself frowning as she stared at the man. How did he not see it? How could he sleep through that? Then, curiously, Ashlyn suddenly couldn’t remember her dream. Did she even dream in the first place?

            “Why must you panic so early?” He grumbled next to her, shifting as he tightened his hold on his panicking red haired wife.

            “Sorry. I’m not sure what happened there...” Ashlyn said; trying to process what was happening yet coming up empty. He snorted, leaning down and kissing his wife on the top of her head. Ash snuggled into him out of habit; even though things were far from perfect between them, it was hard not to want to be close to him. To enjoy these little moments while she could.

            She smiled to herself, her mind wandering then to StarKiller and the times she slept in his bed before they had ever kissed. The times when she simply couldn’t sleep and against her better judgement still managed to be cuddling into him. A similar time where her mental state would mess with his sleep schedule. My, how things really didn’t change, she realized.

            Now, he found himself smiling too at the sudden positive shift coming from the woman in his arms. A feeling he hadn’t registered from her since his return. “What are you thinking about?”

            “Remember after Sid passed and I couldn’t sleep?” She asked him. “And against my better judgement I stayed in your apartment so we both could get some sleep.”

            He grinned, rolling over so now he was on top of her. His dark eyes looking down at her. “How could I forget? My _accidental cuddler_.” He teased. “You were so quick to deny we had anything.”

            “We didn't!” Ash tried to defend herself from so long ago. “Not then at least!”

Ren scoffed. “Please, you clearly found me irresistible. Even then. Why else would you share my bed?”

            Ash smirked. “To keep you from whining over not being able to sleep.”

“Is that so?” He frowned, leaning down and kissing her face fervently, causing Ashlyn to laugh at the sudden attack. He slowed his attack, his lips lingering on her cheek for a moment as he lifted his head again to really look at her. Taking her in; the smile that still ghosted on her face. A smile he would kill a thousand and one planets for. Her laughter died down then as he leaned in to kiss her properly and tenderly. A moment of shared bliss that needed no words to explain; they both understood it. A simple moment to remind the other how much they meant.

            When he did pull away, Ash looked into his eyes longingly, somewhat questioningly as she found herself insecurely asking. “Even after all this time; ten years of this--”

            “I’d still choose you every time.” He answered without pause. “All of this. You, Jacen; the path destiny had laid out for me. I would pick it every single time and not look back.”

            She smiled, reaching her hand to his face and placing it gently on the scar that ran down the right side of his cheek. A reminder that was slowly fading, but still there. A reminder of a time that seemed ages ago. It didn’t matter, they were here and things were going to work out. “We have a spy.” Ash suddenly said.

            Ren frowned as he grinned, turning to see the ten-year-old standing in the doorway. “It appears we do.” He only nodded once. “Come on.”

            Jacen beamed as he quickly ran for the bed, jumping onto it as Kylo Ren rolled off Ashlyn, making room for the child as he wiggled into the middle of them. “How long have you been awake?” Ashlyn asked, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her.

            He merely shrugged, not answering her question but finding his own. “Can we make breakfast?” He looked at his father for approval.

          “We can, as long as your dad has time.” She was looking at him now, knowing he’d have to leave them for the day, but maybe there was hope he’d stay a little while longer.

          Ren exhaled through his nostrils, contemplating for a moment before nodding. He didn’t want to leave either. “I have some time.”     

           “Let’s go get everything setup, okay?” Ashlyn offered; and in that millisecond of approval, Jacen was rushing off the bed in a giddy frenzy and out of the room. She rolled her eyes playfully, looking at her husband. “Thank you.”

             “For what?”

Ashlyn leaned over, kissing him. “I know you have a lot going on today, thank you for making the time for us.”

            He pulled her close again, kissing her lovingly. He knew how much this meant to her, to Jacen as well. Stars, it meant a lot to him as well. A few moments of bliss to forget the potential chaos that could be awaiting him. He’d take that in a heartbeat.

            “EW!” The two quickly pulled away, seeing the impatient ten-year-old that had run back into the room.

            Ashlyn merely laughed as the ten-year-old ran out of the room again in disgust over his parents’ affection. She looked back at Kylo Ren as she got off the bed. He nodded; signaling he was coming. Ash took that as him needing a moment before she left him alone.

            As he watched her leave, a feeling of dread began to take over. What if he wasn’t wrong and the imminent threat was far worse than any of them had been prepared for? Everything could spiral out of control if the Knights were alive. In that moment, he feared he was going to lose everything.

 


	5. The Pilot Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron wants answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry for the slow chapters and updates. I promise it's going to pick up soon. It's just been busy in my personal life so I haven't been posting like crazy.
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos/comments so I know what y'all think of this story. Your thoughts and feedback mean so much to me and I love hearing from you.

* * *

 

 

Poe Dameron arrived on Chandrila as quickly as any man who demanded answers could. When the word came out that the Dauntless had been attacked and that there were no survivors, he immediately wanted a list of every name responsible for the death of his friend; Nyennis Brass. The man who had become his second; he loved him like a brother. Brass was a part of his soul; they were two pieces to a forever connected puzzle that Poe never knew he needed. And now, he was gone. Wiped out of existence without so much consequence.

            When he landed his T-70 X-Wing, he expected to be met by a lower ranking officer, perhaps Mitaka. But, to his surprise, it was Phasma who awaited him at the launch pad. As he disembarked his X-Wing, followed by the orange and white droid, the two exchanged knowing glances. Suddenly, he wasn’t as angry. No, he only felt sadness then. Perhaps it was the shared comradery of their grief, either way, he was invested in comforting then. “Phasma--”

            She forced a joke. The only way she knew she’d come out of this. “I see you’re doing just as well as the rest of us.”

BB-8 blipped, the two humans looking down at him as Poe deciphered what the droid had said. “He wants to know what happened. We all do.”

            “I think it’s good that you’ve arrived today, Commander Dameron. We could use a fresh take on this.” Phasmas formality only concerned Poe. After ten years, he had learned how to decode ‘ _Ren speak’_ as he called it. Phasma, Hux and Kylo Ren seemed to have a universal and trivial way to speak. And in such formalities like that, he knew it only meant that there was much uncertainty over the events that had transpired.

            So, Poe shrugged slightly, knowing he wouldn’t get any more information right now as he offered his best charming smile and ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. “Alright--” He began. “I guess I should say ‘hi’ to my favorite Galactic Leader family.”

            “I’m sure Ren would **_love_** that.” Phasma teased sarcastically.

“A little early morning surprise visits never hurt anyone.” The dashing smile said it all as Phasma walked with Poe to the family in question.

 

       

* * *

    

           

            Somehow, somewhere between opening the new package of flour and pouring its contents into the bowl, a giant mess had been made on the counter and all over the floor. Jacen and Ashlyn were covered in the white, powdery substance as Kylo Ren looked on in a mix of amusement and disbelief. “I left you alone for two minutes--”

            Ashlyn looked up at him, shrugging slightly as she smiled innocently. “Yeah, we know…”

“Mom did it.” Jacen was quick to place blame as Ash gawked at her son for giving her up so easily. To be fair, he wasn’t wrong. The package practically exploded when she tried to open it.

            “I believe it.” Ren chuckled as he came closer. “Your mother was always clumsy, even in Force training.” Glaring mischievously, Ashlyn grabbed a handful of flour that had been on the counter. Kylo Ren saw exactly what she had planned to do. “Don’t you dare.” He threatened.

            “Dare what?” She asked, gripping it a little tighter.

“I’m dressed for the day--” He warned. It was too late, she threw it. His arm extended in front of him, stopping the little specks and particles of the flour mixture. The dust cloud floating in the air as he gave her a pointed look through it as the flour then fell to the floor.

            “Ooooooo!” Jacen squealed. “Mom’s in trouble!”

“Oops.” She tried to run, but as always, Kylo Ren was faster. Curse him and his long legs, Ash realized. He had already cornered her against the counter, grabbing a handful of flour in his black glove and smearing it on her cheek.

Ashlyn laughed loudly, their son joining in on the laughter as Kylo Ren held Ashlyn in his arms, preventing her from getting away. “This is what happens when you fool around in the kitchen.” He was clearly teasing.

            “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Ashlyn yelled in her attempt to break free. Her window of opportunity presenting itself when she grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it back at him. While she missed his face, it was now all over his black shirt. He let her go just as the knock on their door came. Ashlyn quickly made a break for it as Jacen pointed and laughed at his dad’s (now covered in flour) shirt.

            “You think this is funny, do you?” Ren asked his son as the giggling didn’t stop. He smirked, reaching out and grabbing Jacen and picking him up. The child squealing with delight as his father began to tickle him.

            Ash was beaming; the overall feelings within the room was giving off such a high. This was how it should be, she thought. The three of them together like this, having fun. It had been so long since they were able to live like a normal family.

            She finally made her way to the door, hitting the panel to let the door slide open as she faced a very concerned pilot and captain. “You look… **_busy_**.” Poe commented as he examined the scene.

            “Poe!” Jacen yelled as Kylo Ren put him down. The ten-year-old ran for the pilot, who immediately bent down to pick him up.

            “Hey, kid!” Poe exclaimed excitedly to see him as the orange and white droid next to him beeped happily. “You’re getting so big, I can’t believe it!” He put Jacen down, eyeing him cautiously as he looked back at Ash. “Why are you all covered in flour?” Jacen was already kneeling down next to the droid and hugging him. BB-8 blipped even more then.

            Poe looked down at himself, noticing he now had flour stains on his shirt before brushing at it. “I didn’t know you were coming to Chandrila.” Ash said, distracting him from his attempt to clean his shirt.

            “It wasn’t in my log, but… I think we all have stuff to talk about.” Poe explained, looking back up at her. “How are you doing, First Order?”

            Ash smiled sadly, reaching out to him for a hug. The two embracing tightly; a long overdue hug. “I’m okay, hero.” She knew what Poe was feeling; they all were on the same level of grieving. Except, she understood that Poe was feeling something just a little bit deeper. To her amazement (and mostly anyone who had known the situation ten years prior), the Resistance and Ascension were able to come together because of Poe and Brass. The two showed that friendship was possible outside the confines of beliefs and the underlying war. There was so much more to it, so much more to offer. For the first time in a very long time, the inhabitants living directly within the war saw human interaction at its rawest of forms. Poe and Brass set aside their differences and that had showed such promise. “I’m so sorry…”

            “I know.” Poe hated hearing when people felt sorry for him. It was something he was always uncomfortable with. He was the one to comfort people, not the other way around. Yet, here they were. The two pulled away as Poe looked into the apartment to see Kylo Ren standing off in the distance, also covered in flour, and blatantly ignoring his presence. “Galactic Leader.” He called to him, saluting.

            Ren looked up at him, giving him a look that basically said ‘ ** _Get out of my house_** ’ before stomping off to the bedroom to change again. Poe quickly sucked in a deep breath through his teeth, his attention returning to Ashlyn as she rolled her eyes. “We’ll, I’m happy to see you.”

            “At least someone is.” Poe quipped.

Ash assessed the situation in front of her; Poe Dameron was here, as was Phasma. She had a feeling his arrival was not exactly expected. However, this didn’t mean he wasn’t holding onto more information than he was letting on. “So, is there a meeting today?” She asked, looking from Phasma to Poe.

            “There is.” Phasma immediately interjected, she knew Ashlyn better than anyone at this point. The inquiries from the red head always came from a place of waiting for someone to slip and reveal something they shouldn’t. Luckily for Phasma, Poe knew nothing. She also knew the woman hated being left out of everything. So, she’d at least give her what she could. “Your husband is expected to meet with Armitage and Varrek to discuss the recon team.”

            “I’m going to try and get in on this meeting too.” Poe added.

“No you’re not.” The deep voice interrupted them as he stomped towards the door. His new shirt clean of flour as he stood next to his wife in the doorway. “Classified meeting, you will be debriefed later.”

            Poe frowned. “With all due respect, Galactic Leader.”

Ash and Phasma exchanged knowing glances. Somethings just didn’t change, even after ten years. And to keep the peace, as well as the innocence of her son from seeing their battle of egos, Ashlyn made her suggestion. “Well, I haven’t seen you in a while. I’m sure we can spend time catching up. Start our own little rejects group.”

            Ren side-eyed his wife, not knowing if he won or lost this battle as Poe reluctantly gave in. He looked down at the ten year old that was still playing with the BB unit and forced a smile. “Hey, why not. It’s a nice day. We can have fun outside.”

            “Great.” Ren remarked dryly, looking to Ash. “I’ll return shortly.”

“No you won’t.” Ash smiled, knowing better than that. These meetings had a way of taking forever. “Try to play nice with everyone.”

            Kylo Ren smirked as he leaned in closer to her. “Me? Nice?” His lips gently brushed against hers.

Ash rolled her eyes as he pulled away from her; his attention falling down to his son. “Keep your mother out of trouble.”

            Jacen looked up at him, beaming. A gesture that always reminded him of Ash; the excited and positive nature that Ashlyn always had reminiscent within their son. Kylo Ren looked over at Phasma, the two exchanging silent glances as they made their exit.

            “Jacen, go clean up and we can go outside with BB-8 and Poe.” Ash instructed as her attention turned to Poe, realizing they had just been standing in the doorway of the apartment the entire time. Granted, Poe had his reservations of entering the apartment which was mostly due to Kylo Ren’s not-so-warm welcome. Ashlyn merely nodded as she stepped away from the door. Poe cautiously following her in. He looked around and took in the chaos from their morning.

            The ten year old ran off toward his room, followed by the orange and white droid as Ashlyn wandered to the messy kitchen and stared blankly at the mess they had made. Stars, she was _not_ in the mood to fix this right now. That was a problem for _tomorrow-Ashlyn_. For now, she’d enjoy the company of one of her dearest friends and the warm, sunny day on Chandrila. At least, she’d try considered the circumstances at play.

* * *

  


            Phasma couldn’t remember the last time she was called to a meeting with just Hux and Ren. Perhaps it was on the destroyer when the Supremacy was taken down? Maybe earlier? She couldn’t really place the exact time or location, just that ten years had come and gone so quickly. Yet, she still remembered the feeling of concern whenever these meetings did take place. However, this time it felt as though the old concerns weighed nothing compared to this meeting. No, something heavier was at play and she had a feeling when she saw her husband for the first time outside of their apartment and in a different setting.

            With the news of Brass and the uncertainty of what had taken place, there was a lot to be nervous about. A lot of things that gave Phasma a bad feeling. The second being that Varrek had not joined them yet. Phasma had a feeling that was intentional; a feeling that was only confirmed when Ren plopped into his seat with an aggravated stiffness she hadn’t seen in a long while. Today was a day that held a lot of memories of old; somethings of the past that she wished would just die already.

            “So--” She began, her eyes looking from the ginger to the dark haired man and back. “Who is going to tell me what is going on?” As she expected, Armitage Hux was the one. He fiddled with his datapad for a moment before sliding it across to his wife. Phasma eyed him suspiciously before her attention turned to the pad. The image of Kylo Ren’s old mask sprayed onto a wall was concerning, but also confusing. “What am I looking at?” She asked as she kept scrolling through the photos. There was an album of similar photos, each varying in only the words written above it. Yet, the message was the same. They were calling out to Kylo Ren. “I don’t get it.”

            “During our recent missions, we’ve come across at least one of these--” Hux began to explain. “We’re not sure where they came from, who is responsible, why they’re doing this.”

            Phasma continued to frown as she stared at the last image. “But they’ve been consistent?”

            Hux pursed his lips. “Yes.”

“Is there a connection to the Dauntless?” Phasma asked; tearing her eyes away from the datapad and looking to the men. While Hux was the only responsive one; Ren seemed to be giving away so much in his blank expression. “You two seem certain there is.” She realized then.

            “Gwen--” Hux swallowed hard. Something was wrong, something was **_very_** wrong. It seemed like Phasma was falling into a trap, one that she was powerless to escape from. One that tripped her up without any expectation of such a danger. The way he said her name told her as much. “The last seven were found on the same mission; all within the same timeframe and location.”

            “The last seven--” Phasma began to repeat only to stop herself. Seven. **_Seven_**. A number that was haunting, resonating within her mind as it bounced around her being. The last time seven had been brought up was… well, _that_ was something no one wanted to bring up. If it were true, if it was them, then suddenly the attack on the Dauntless made sense. Horrible and disgusting sense. “Are you certain?” Her voice low as though if she said it any louder it would be true. Her attention turning to Kylo Ren, who still frustratingly said nothing. “What do we do? How do we stop them?”

            Hux exhaled sharply, looking to Ren for any sort of permission and receiving nothing. As he was about to suggest something, make up any form of promise that could make them all feel just a little bit better about the situation; Kylo Ren finally spoke. “We’re outnumbered.” He started. “Seven Force Users; I can’t take them all down.”

            “What about Ashlyn?” Phasma suggested, quickly wishing she could take that back as Ren glared at her.

            “I’m not involving her in this.” He knew how dangerous this was. He would never risk his wife in something like this. He also dreaded telling her. He knew Ashlyn better than anyone. She was always the first one to jump head first into danger if it meant protecting those she loved. But, Kylo Ren had to think of her now. He had to be the one to protect.

            “You might not have a choice.” Hux reminded him dutifully. “There is also Rey and the Force Users she’s training on Akiva.”

            Ren leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table as his hands covered his face. He was frustrated for a number of reasons, one being how everyone was overestimating the new Force Users. There was no possible way they could survive against the Knights. They were a wave of death, washing over and consuming anything and everything in their path. “You’d be sending them to their death.”

            “What choice do we have?” Hux asked. “You can’t take them down on your own. We need backup and we need to stop this before it becomes an even bigger problem.”

            Reluctance; sheer and utter reluctance washed over Kylo Ren’s features as he sat up again. They didn’t have much of a choice, he knew that. However, he just wished he didn’t need to involve Rey in any plan going further. He was more than happy when Rey volunteered to leave Chandrila to start this mission. That meant he didn’t have to deal with her any longer and could selfishly have Ash all to himself. It also left the risk of Ashlyn finding out about all of this. Yet again that awful reminder just kept flashing in his head. He was running out of options and he needed to squash this before it turned into something much worse. “I will contact Rey.” He gave in.

            “Until we have a solid plan in place; I will up security within the Galactic Order capital. No one will be able to sneeze without me knowing about it.” Phasma threatened. She took her role seriously, she had many counting on her. She had those she needed to keep safe. Two of those people being the red haired woman and her ten-year-old son. A promise she was determined to keep.

 

* * *

 

           

            The main gardens were buzzing with a vibrancy that only could be found during springtime on Chandrila. The flowers seemed extra bright today as the laughter of a ten year old boy chasing a rolling BB unit echoed throughout the area. At the center of the garden stood a statue in monument of the fallen General, constructed after her passing. A beautiful and elegant reminder of her; one that Poe and Ashlyn stared fondly at. “I can still hear her in my head sometimes; yelling at me when about to do something stupid.” Poe spoke fondly of Leia Organa, smiling slightly at the memory of her. “I miss her.”

            “So do I.” Ash agreed. “I miss our talks; whenever I needed someone with an unbiased view of things, she was there.” She pursed her lips, frowning slightly. “I wonder what she’d think of all this now.”

            “She’d be the first to form a recon.” Poe said. “No matter what, she was always a leader.” Poe looked over to where Jacen and BB-8 were. “How’s he doing?”

            Ash shrugged slightly, her attention focusing on her son. “He misses her and the stories she’d tell about the Republic, the Resistance; about her own son and his adventures with Han.”

            “I’m sure Ren loved that.” Ash was unable to hide her grin. “And what about you? How are you holding up?”

            She made a face, didn’t she just answer that? Then, she realized, he was no longer asking about the passing of Leia. He was asking about her directly. Her frown faded as she began to walk away from the statue and continued the path on the outside of the garden. Her son still in her peripherals as Poe followed her. “Things are chaotic now.”

            “From what you last told me, they’ve been chaotic for a while.” That’s right, the last time she saw Poe was four months ago when Leia passed. He knew about the strain on her marriage with Ren, he could see it too. The constant disappearances, the distractions, it was clear that not everything was perfect. “It’s not getting better?”

            “He was going to stay home.” Ash finally said. “Give up the missions for a while and be more present. Then Brass--” She paused, licking her lips. “My husband has a very important job and I understand that. Sometimes I can’t help but wish we were still on our own misadventures. I used to be at the center of chaos and saving the galaxy. I know life can’t always be thrilling and adventurous, I’m accepting my retirement from all that. I just wish he could too.”

            Poe nodded, processing everything his friend was saying. “And what about Jacen?”

“He idolizes Ren.” Ash explained. “He can do no wrong in his eyes; even in his absence. While I know Ren feels awful about not being here with him as much as he’d like, Jacen doesn’t hold any malice towards him for it.”

            “Well that’s a good thing.”

“It would be if Ren didn’t consistently compare his own absence to his father’s.” There it was, the flaw of the mighty Kylo Ren. His unwilling comparisons to his father. Something even after all these years he couldn’t separate himself from. Ash abruptly stopped walking then, looking at Poe as she tried to find the right words that wouldn’t give away too much and show an overall weakness. “Did we end up where we were supposed to?” She asked. “If we could go back and change it; all of it. Would we still end up here?”

            Poe knew what Ashlyn wanted. She wanted exactly what she had; Kylo Ren and her son. However, not like this. She had wanted to be on Maridun, living life away from all of this chaos. Living out a different adventure with her husband and son. Maybe things would be better off had it gone that way.

            He smiled sympathetically. “Maybe we didn’t reach our end yet. What if we’ve only just begun?”

            She forced a small smile of her own; perhaps he was right. What if their story wasn’t over and this was just another step towards the end of it. Maybe things could still end the way she had hoped for her family. She was about to thank Poe for once again being a voice of reason in her life, but something stopped her. Something felt… **_off_**. It was then she realized, the vibrancy of the garden had died down with the immediate and sudden arrival of silence.

            Poe immediately saw the change in Ashlyn as she looked passed him to where Jacen and BB-8 were playing. Or rather, where they **_had_** been playing. Poe turned, noticing the garden was empty and Ash was now moving quickly towards the last place she saw them. Poe followed without hesitation, his eyes scanning the immediate area only to come up empty handed. “They were just here.”

            Ash said nothing; following the strange feeling. Or was that feeling pulling at her? Either way, she was being lead somewhere. That sinking feeling within her gnawing at her internally, she felt sick. A pull that she could only describe as fear. A fear that she never wanted to feel; a fear that came from her ten year old son.

            Now, she was full out running through the garden and towards the far back area that was in the shade. The feeling pulling her that was as she ran out of the garden and around the corner, followed by Poe Dameron. Her running coming to an immediate halt when she saw Jacen and BB-8 standing by one of the far walls, looking at something.

            Jacen turned, he sensed his mother’s panic that washed into relief as she came closer. BB-8 was frantically beeping; Ash ignored him and moved closer to Jacen, looking down at him sternly before pulling him closer to her for a hug. “You can’t just run off like that, my love.”

            Poe frowned curiously at his droid before kneeling down to his level. “Buddy, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry--” Jacen began. “We were playing and I felt something weird so we went to see what it was.”

            “You felt something weird?” She asked him; wondering if what he had been feeling was the same thing she had not moments ago.

            Poe was the first to notice it however as his attention turned to the wall where BB-8 and Jacen had been standing by. “Uh---” He said, standing up in disbelief as he looked on. “Ash?”

            Ripping herself from her son, she looked back to Poe to see his look of shock. “What is--?” She looked at the wall then and her heart stopped. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw it; the helmet with the metal slits. She was almost certain it was gone along with StarKiller. Something lost in time over ten years ago. Yet, it was now an ugly reminder staring back at her. Someone had been here, someone had the audacity to spray the replicated helmet on the wall of her home.

            “What is it?” Jacen asked.

Poe looked to Ashlyn for answers and finding none. Ash’s face gave away nothing, while Poe’s gave away everything. Concern, anger, fear; all of it mixing and morphing as he looked from Ashlyn to the graffiti and back. “Ash--” He tried again, the words that could make this situation a little less awful not coming to him.

            “Poe, take Jacen back home.” Ashlyn finally spoke, her eyes still locked on the graffiti. “Keep an eye on him until I get back.”

            “What are you going to do?”

Poe Dameron didn’t have to be a Force Users to feel the anger that was beginning to radiate from Ashlyn. He did know, however, that Jacen actually **_could_** sense it. Perhaps Ashlyn had a point in removing the child from the situation all-together.

            “I need to speak with my husband.” A simple answer that was more complex than Poe Dameron would want to understand. Instead, he followed her orders and nodded to Jacen and BB-8. The trio leaving without much of a fight as Ashlyn continued staring at the wall. Unbeknownst to the trio leaving that she had already alerted Kylo Ren to her panic thanks to their Force Bond.

 


	6. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren begins to realize the past is catching up to him, and in typical Kylo Ren fashion, he does whatever he can to get the upperhand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I know a lot of y'all didn't come back for the sequel and that's alright. Some of you did, some old faces and some new. And I really appreciate it. I really do. Please let me know your thoughts, feedback, whatever it is. I'd love to hear from you to know people are reading. It helps shape the chapters because then I get a sense where we all are. Either way, I love you guys. Seriously, thank you for reading this, taking the time and just being supportive. You guys make this story what it is.

 

* * *

         

          Kylo Ren did not arrive alone, in fact, Hux and Phasma were adamant on seeing this for themselves. Phasma had also gone into protector mode and wanted to get Jacen out of there, unknowing that Poe had already done so.

            He was aggravated, panicked even. When he felt the tug from the Force that something was very wrong with Ash and Jacen, he nearly lost it. Luckily for him, his vulnerability only showed among the two he trusted most. Now, he was out for blood to find out what the hell had happened and fix it. However, when he saw Ashlyn standing alone in front of the mural, he wanted to shrink into a hole.

            She stood there, not bothering to turn around as she continued to analyze the graffiti of her husband old helmet, and even though her eyes had scanned over it thousands of times now, she came up empty handed. Kylo Ren stopped, inhaling sharply as he kept his eyes on the red head. “Leave us.” His deep voice said.

            Hux and Phasma didn’t need to be told twice, in fact they were almost thankful that they didn’t need to be a part of this awkward conversation.

Ashlyn didn’t feel angry; no, there was something else there as he stared at her. Something unreadable in the Force Bond between them as she finally spoke. “Your son found it. It called out to him and he followed the feeling.” Now it was making sense as that _something unreadable_ began to morph into sadness. “I lost him. He ran off and I didn’t even realize until it was too late. When I found him he was afraid; uncertain. He didn’t know what he was looking at, or rather **_who_** he was looking at.”

            “Ash--”

 She sharply turned, looked at him without any filter. Nothing to hold her back as a raw feeling came from her. “Are we in danger?”

            Ren frowned; anger and frustration brewing within him. “You know I’d never let that happen.”

            Ash didn’t back down as she pressed further. “But are we?”

Kylo Ren was a proud man, and in that flaw of his, it kept him from admitting when he couldn’t do something. In his denial, he wouldn’t admit it. Instead, he’d find a way to work around it. And after ten years, Ashlyn had finally learned to decipher as much as she could of it. “We should visit Rey.”

            A sinking feeling pressed down Ashlyn’s throat and into the depths of her stomach. And although she knew he wouldn’t say, she knew what he meant. Something was wrong and while he was so inclined to hide it from her, Ashlyn knew she didn’t have time to play games. She had a son to think about. Instead of fighting with him, she surprisingly backed down. “I’m not going to fight you on this.” She said, defeat in her tone. “I thought we were passed the secrets and lies, but I guess not.”

            “Starshine, I said I was going to fix this.” He was talking about them then.

“At the cost of more secrets? Another divide between us?” Ashlyn was tired; she was very, _very_ tired of it. “I guess I’m just as at fault here. I continue to trust you without anything to go on.”

            “And it’s so wrong of me to want to keep you safe and out of it?” He countered dryly.

Ashlyn moved then, walking closer until she was standing toe to toe with him. He stared down at her, while she looked up at the towering man. “How can you keep me safe, if I don’t even know what I’m in danger from?” Kylo Ren said nothing as his wife with the intense green eyes stared him down a moment longer before walking around him.

             As she began to take her leave from the courtyard, he called out to her, neither one turning to face the other. “Trust me that you’ll know when the time is right.”

She bit her lip in a sub-conscious attempt to keep it from quivering. Her eyes shutting tightly as her chest tightened. “Whatever it is--” She began, taking a moment to find her cool once more. “Don’t let anything happen to him.”

             He let her leave then without another word, feeling the sinking weight of the situation still weighing down on him even after she was out of the immediate area. Kylo Ren’s eyes locked on the graffiti again, a different sense coming over him as his deep voice grew somehow darker. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to see her for myself; the Grey that took down Snoke.” The distorted voice answered; the man with the crimson Mandalorian mask stepping out from the shadows. “I like her.”

             Ren snorted, his head craning slightly to barely look at the man. “The others?”

The man reached up to his helmet, releasing the clasps before removing it altogether to reveal his shaggy brown hair. “I came alone.”

            While Kylo Ren wasn’t sure he believed him, the fact that there was no other upset happening on the planet was a sign that perhaps there was some weight to his claim. “And why shouldn’t I kill you where you stand?”

            “Because you’re no longer the Kylo Ren you should be. If you were, there would have been no hesitation.” He ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair, pushing it out of his face. “No, you’re not him anymore. Just a mere shell of what we all remember. Does she know?” Kylo Ren merely glared in reply. “She doesn’t. I should have assumed as much considering your conversation. A man of secrets, at least that hasn’t changed.”

            “You’re trying my patience, Vantus.” Ren snapped. “Why are you back?”

The Knight named Vantus didn’t move, his tongue clicking to the roof of his mouth as his jaw tightened. “Because we want our Leader back. The same man who lead us within the darkness; the man who showed the potential of changing this galaxy the right way. This shell he’s become--” Vantus stopped, inhaling sharply before suddenly changing his attitude to a calmer one. An eerie change; the instability of him clear. “You and I both know that this person you’ve become is not the real you.”

            “You know **_nothing_**.” Ren all but threatened; his tone menacing.

Vantus didn’t flinch. “Maybe it’s her; maybe she really is what changed you--” Then he grinned. “Or maybe she can be swayed and the real problem is your son.” In that instance, Kylo Ren’s lightsaber ignited, the red blade whizzing out and hissing; crackling. Vantus had a satisfied look on his face. “There he is. Still there, still waiting. We will fix this; return you to your former glory. Then nothing will stand in our way; not even _her_.”

            Clutching his lightsaber tighter, his jaw flexing, and his body stiff. Kylo Ren charged at the smirking man, however, when the lightsaber hit the impact never came. Vanuts had not actually been there but only in projection. He had to stop them, this meeting only confirmed that.

  
  


           

* * *

  
  


           

            “It’s amazing--” Poe stared in awe as he watched Jacen levitate two heavy books from the apartment bookshelf. “He’s going to be stronger than you, Ash. Maybe even Ren.”

            Jacen beamed at the praise, his concentration waiving just enough for the books to stumble and shake as they began to fall to the ground. Poe was about to reach out to catch them, however, he didn’t need to. Ash was already levitating them. “He’s very strong.” Ash agreed with a knowing smile as Jacen turned to look at her, a sheepish look on his face. “But like his dad, his overconfidence often clouds his judgement.”

            Poe chuckled, reaching over to Jacen and ruffling his hair. “Nah, this kid will be humble.” Ash smiled, finding herself more forcing than genuinely doing it. “Maybe we can teach you about flying x-wings soon.”

            Jacen’s eyes widened. “Can I fly one?”

“Sure!” Poe exclaimed innocently.

            “Wait a minute--” Ash interjected. “You did not just offer flying lessons without even asking me first.”

Poe grinned in that charming way only he could; the same grin that got him away with practically everything. “Can I take him flying?”

            “Ren will kill you.”

“Please mom?” Jacen begged with bright eyes.

            Ash sighed, looking at her son then to Poe; ready to hear all the reasons why Poe was overqualified to teach Jacen how to fly. Except, that didn’t happen. Her rejection caught in her throat as a voice echoed in her head.

            ‘ _Meet me in your workshop.’_

Poe frowned, noticing the change as her face contorted to a more concerned one. “We’ll discuss this more in depth when I get back. Can you stick around for a little longer?”

            “Everything okay?”

“I need to get something from my workshop.” She answered somewhat absentmindedly. “Everyone in this room stays on the ground until I get back, okay?”

            Poe looked at Jacen, winking at him. “She said only until she gets back.” Jacen giggled.

Ash rolled her eyes playfully, unable to hide her grin as she left the apartment quickly. Although still unhappy with her husband, something about his request made her feel like things were different than their earlier fight.

            She wasn’t wrong, when she entered the workshop, Kylo Ren was sitting at her bench. The only light in the room was the desk lamp as Kylo Ren sat with his head resting on his one hand. He looked up at her; the sight before her almost frightening as she swallowed hard. Ash grabbed the nearest stool and dragged it over to the bench. She sat down across from him, her nerves getting the better of her. “So, we **_are_** in danger?”

            Ren frowned. “Not in so many words.”

“Ben--”

            “I’m getting to it.” He said somewhat aggressively; he didn’t mean to. It simply came out that way. “Do you remember on our first trip to Maridun, you saw my nightmare?”

            Ash thought for a moment, trying to recollect a time from so long ago. She remembered Maridun, for the most part, in almost every detail. Granted, she also remembered being exhausted from their training… and, well, their lack of training too. Yet, she did remember that day. Their power struggle that reminded her that Kylo Ren wasn’t exactly a good person, but he also wasn’t a bad person either. He was conflicted. A term that described him perfectly and yet barely scratched the surface. He always had been this way, long before her and long after her.

            “The Jedi Academy.” She remembered. “Luke’s Academy that was destroyed.” She purposefully left out the fact that **_he_** was the one who destroyed it.

            His jaw flexed as he sat up straight now; the two lost in a staring match as he reached forward and grabbed her hands with his much larger, gloved ones. “You asked me to keep Jacen out of this; to keep him safe. I need you to do something for me--” She eyed him suspiciously, feeling a pit forming in her stomach. “I will tell you **_everything_** on one condition.”

            She shifted in her seat, hiding her eagerness to finally understand what was going on, but not knowing then that it would not be what she wanted to bargain. “Name it.”

            “You stay completely out of it.” Ash was about to protest as she pulled her hands back; Kylo Ren grabbed them just a little tighter to prevent her. “I need you to do this to keep Jacen safe. If you’re too deep in this then I can’t keep my promise.”

            The two continued their silent stare down; Ashlyn trying to read him as best she could and coming up empty. He gave nothing, just a simple plea that she would listen to him just this once. She didn’t want to, she knew he was going to need her help and for a different reason. She had a feeling. But, she also knew that promising this was the only way she’d learn the truth. Exhaling sharply through her nostrils, she finally broke eye contact and nodded.

            “I didn’t take down the Academy alone.” Her eyes darted back up to him, curiosity and concern flooding her green eyes as he continued. “Before training with the First Order, I was completing my Force training with Snoke. During that time, I utilized his personal army for all of my missions. They became my own army not much after.”

            “The Praetorian Guards?”

“The Knights of Ren.” He corrected her. “Something completely different; seven individuals with seven unique skills. An unstoppable force that was hell-bent on destruction. They aided me in taking down any and all obstacles in my way, including Luke’s Academy.”

            “Were they on StarKiller?”

“No.” Ren answered simply. “Last I heard Snoke locked them away to never be seen again.”

            Ashlyn’s intuition kicked in immediately then. “They’re not locked away anymore, are they?” He didn’t answer as Ashlyn finally pulled back; he let her this time as he watched her sit straight, her hands now in her lap. “What do they want?”

            “I’m not sure. I need to talk to Rey; the Knights are Force Users and we are going to need all the help we can get in taking them down should we need to.”

            “I can help--”

“Ash, no.”

            “You just said you’re going to need all the help you can get--”

             “And you promised me you wouldn’t.” That stung; he had her there and they both knew it. Against her better judgement and against all she wanted to fight for, she was stuck.

             Ashlyn Solo was reminded then that she needed to be a mother first; her days of fighting for what’s right were over. That was something that needed to be left up to her husband now. All she could do, all she had been able to do for the last ten years was sit behind the sidelines and watch. Dejectedly, she nodded. “Fine.”

            “This isn’t like the old days, Starshine.” He informed her. “We have someone else to protect above all else.”

“I could say the same to you.” Ash countered. “He’s your son too. If I can’t protect him for some reason--”

            “It won’t come to that.”

“But if it **_does_**.” She groaned, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hand as the anxiety took over. “This isn’t about just you or me protecting him; that’s something we both need to do.”

            “And I’m protecting you both by enforcing this.” Ren explained flatly; almost cruelly. “Ash, I need you to do this.”

            “Alright!” She snapped, tensing slightly as she sat up straight again out of nerves. Her will calming as she looked up at him again. “Alright.” At first, Kylo Ren felt relief. At least, until the ‘but’ came in. “I expect you to keep me in the loop though, as much as possible. I may not be directly in it, but I want to at least know what’s going on.”

“That’s not exactly staying completely out of it--” Stars, he was snarky.

“Ben.” She pleaded. “I can’t protect him if I don’t know what’s going on.”

            He was glaring now, mainly due to the fact that Ashlyn played his games well. However, not well enough. “You will know only what I deem important to know.”

            “There you go, altering deals like the old days.” She forced a smile.

He smirked then, his glare softening. “Would you expect anything less?”

  
            “I guess not.”

Kylo Ren’s smirk fell completely, along with his glare as he looked at her. He was already hiding things from her; he couldn’t tell her everything. But perhaps if he told her only _somethings_ that would keep her from knowing the truth. His past was coming back and in full force. A past he never wanted to relive, a past he knew no one was ready for. He needed to squash this threat quickly. “I know I’ve asked you time and time again to just trust me and my _ass-backward_ way of doing things. I don’t deserve your trust or even more simply you. But, I love you; more than anything, you know I do”

            She knew she was falling right into his play; another game of chess that she’d strive to fight for her piece. A fight to stay on the board for as long as possible. So, she offered her best smile and said the only thing she could. “I know.”

            Kylo Ren stood from the workbench, Ash copied his motions as the two stood opposite the other, the safety net of the table no longer in their way. Gently, his gloved hand touched her cheek as he slowly caressed it. “And I promise I won’t be mad that you left our son in the hands of the pilot.”

            Now she was laughing. “Oh good, because he wants to take him flying.”

Ren frowned. “Not happening.”

            “That’s what I said.” She was smiling a little more now as her hand found his. She carefully laced her fingers with his and removed it from her cheek, holding it in hers. “When this is over, can we **_please_** take some time away?”

            Ren smirked mischievously as he pulled Ashlyn to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he dipped her slightly. “Starshine, when this is over we’re going to have a goddamn honeymoon; just you and me and neither one of us are leaving that bed.” Ashlyn laughed loudly as he began to pepper her cheeks with kisses. The ignorance was welcomed from both sides of this battle, however the two knew that the struggle was far from over.

 

           

 

 

* * *

 

           

            Vantus returned to his body, shaking himself out as another Knight wandered to his side; Raidun Ren. A Knight with a dark green mask. “Anything?”

            “He’s worse than we thought; corrupted and blinded by his connection with his wife and son.” Vantus confirmed, turning to face the group as they stood in the dark cavern. “How much longer before we reach it?”

            “Less than two days’ time.” Raidun acknowledged. “We have the stone, all we need is him.”

Vantus frowned contemplatively. “They plan to move; the location is not known to me, but they’re planning on leaving Chandrila. We need to follow them.”

            “I’ll have Pom track them.” Raidun added. “What is our play?”

“We need motivation.”

            “And how do you plan to do that?”

“You have much to learn, Raidun.” Vantus merely smirked. “Being a parent opens you up to all kinds of vulnerabilities.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
